


Die for the Devil

by TheBlackMagister



Category: Escape the Fate, Falling in Reverse
Genre: Absent Parents, Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Addiction Recovery, Embarrassment, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Intersex, M/M, Orphanage, Sexual Abuse, Slurs, Teacher-Student Relationship, ddlb, perse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig's scared - no. Craig's terrified. He's trapped between a rock and a hard place with no way out; at least, not until a knight in shining armor (tattoos?) comes to his rescue. ["Slut" REMASTER]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_He’s running. Why is he running?_

_He can’t stop to think about it. He feels a sense of urgency and panic in his flight so he keeps going. He can’t stop, there’s no time. His breath comes in ragged gasps and he’s got a violent stitch in his side, but he’ll be damned if he stops._

_Then hands fasten on his arm and he shrieks. It’s automatic. He writhes as the person calls his name, becoming more familiar until-_

He gasps, sitting up violently in bed. His older brother is shaking his arm, frowning. He can’t stop trembling; he swings his legs out of bed, rubbing his eyes. He needs a shower. Briefly he pauses to give Colten a tight smile.

“Hey, dude.”

“You alright?” Colten asks, scrutinizing him. He nods shortly.

“I’m good. I just need a quick shower. Then I can take you on to school.”

“Okay. Cool. I’ll be downstairs.” Craig nods again and Colten leaves, the door clicking shut. Craig slumps. It’s not the first time he’s had dreams of being chased but never that vivid, that nerve-racking. It felt.. real. Reluctantly he drags his ass out of bed and into the bathroom, shedding his sleep clothes and tossing them back onto his bed. He turns the shower on to warm, bordering on hot, and gets in. It’s nice. He likes hot showers. For one, the heat soothes the pain in his muscles and joints. For two, the steam hides his bruises and scars and momentarily he can pretend he’s normal. When he gets out he’ll have to face the ugly yellow and blue bruises on his torso and upper arms, the thin white lines on his wrists and thighs; but until then he’ll stay in his fantasy world where he’s the kid everybody wants.  

He doesn’t dick around today, though. He washes and gets out, slipping into his usual [outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=184881070) and grabbing his backpack on the way out and down the stairs. He grabs his keys; Colten’s waiting outside, and he ushers his older brother into the passenger seat of the van; seeing as Craig enjoys driving and Colten doesn’t, at least not in the winter. He calls, “Make sure you buckle up!” over his shoulder as he moves around the front, unlocking the driver’s door and hopping in. The car roars to life, and Craig backs out.

“Got everything?” He checks. Colten nods.

“Did.. are you okay?” Colten sounds lightly nervous. Craig exhales slowly and nods.

“Yeah. Just a bad dream, is all.”

“Well.. okay..” Colten frowns; Craig makes a concentrated effort to ignore him. When they pull up Craig ushers him out of the car. They split up and Craig jogs to class. He falls into his desk just as the bell rings, and he sighs with relief. His boyfriend crosses the class and sits in the empty chair next to him.

“Where were you?” Monte frowns. “You’re late.”

“I know,” Craig bites his lip nervously, pausing. “We were just running late this morning. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll expect a better apology later today.”

“Okay.” He didn’t bother arguing. Monte would win anyway. “I’m sorry,” He repeats as though it would make a difference. Monte snorts and gets up.

“You will be, babe.”

The other moved to his seat and sat down, looking haughty as ever. Oh, _boy_. That was going to be fun..

As usual school was a blur of grey and green; the colors of the tiles on the floors. He got his milk dumped on his head at lunch but that was nothing new. After 7th period Monte meets him, smirking. Craig swallows and lets their fingers twine as he’s lead to the back of the school. However, halfway down the back hallway they’re stopped by a teacher. It’s Mr. Radke; one of Craig’s, the chorus teacher.

“Craig,” He says matter-of-factly. “Could I speak to you for a moment? Alone?”

“Uh,” He glances at Monte and then nods, shrugging. “Sure, sir.”

Monte sighs, looking annoyed; but he drops their hands regardless. “Don’t be long, babe.”

“I won’t,” Craig murmurs, receiving a kiss from his boyfriend. “I’ll catch up with you in a minute.”

“See you soon.”

Craig follows Mr. Radke into the classroom; Monte heads off down the hall. Craig’s nervous. He’s really nervous. He feels like he might be in trouble – oh God, is he in trouble? He thinks back over his actions in the past few days. He can’t think of anything bad, except.. he _had_ been forced to suck Monte off in the boys’ bathroom the previous day.. was that it? Oh, fuck. He was going to die.

“We need to talk.” The teacher’s voice is light, gentle. And it makes Craig’s heart plummet into his stomach. He sits down at Mr. Radke’s gesture, thumbs rubbing over the edge of his jacket. Mr. Radke sits across from him, arms folded lightly. Craig’s just trying to distract himself from the possibility of getting in trouble. He realizes he can see the edges of colorful tattoos creeping from underneath Mr. Radke’s black t-shirt. Huh. God, he just needs to ask already.

“Am I in trouble?” He blurts out finally.

“Trouble? No, no, of course not, Craig, you’re a model student. I’m just concerned for your well-being.”

“My – my well-being?” Craig repeats uncertainly. Mr. Radke nods, frowning.

“I’ve noticed your.. relationship, with Bryan – Monte – Money. You just seem rather uncomfortable with him. I was just curious as to if everything was alright.”

“I.. w-well..” He hesitates. He doesn’t know if he should spill or not. “I.. guess so..”

“You guess so?” Mr. Radke raises an eyebrow skeptically. “See, Craig, it’s just that.. it doesn’t seem very healthy. It seems to be rather one-sided, and not in a good way. He controls you, everybody can see it, but it doesn’t seem like something you’re consenting to of your own free will.”

He swallows. “I’m not,” He mumbles. “I don’t.. I don’t – it just kind of.. happened. He was fine when we started dating but.. things just got worse, after a while.. and I, I don’t think there’s any way out of it. Not without getting hurt.”

Mr. Radke nods and sits back, looking accomplished. “Is this something you’re pressuring yourself into, or is he pressuring you into it?”

“I.. I don’t know. I guess – I guess both. I don’t want him to be mad at me. He’s.. will this just be between us?”

“If it’s abuse I can’t.”

He’s too far gone. The question had just been on principal. “He abuses me,” He chokes a little on the admission. “He drinks. When he’s drunk he hits me. He promises, swears up and down he doesn’t mean it when he sobers up but I don’t know what to believe because even when he’s sober he–” Craig stops abruptly. He can’t get it out. He can’t. He wraps his arms around himself and blurts, in almost one word, “even when he’s sober he makes me do sexual things for him even if I don’t want to and I’m scared he’s going to rape me.”

“Craig,” Mr. Radke soothes softly. “This is common when younger students date older students. You need to tell somebody who can do something.”

“No!” Craig shakes his head violently, brown eyes widening. “No, I can’t, I – I don’t want anyone to think I’m a–” He lowers his voice, as though afraid someone would hear, “–a slut.”

“Nobody would think you’re a slut.”

“Yes they would,” He whispers. “Because of what I do for him. He said they would.”

"There's a difference between being sexually active, and being forced to do sexual acts that you want no part of. Besides, Craig, I'm not saying tell the whole school. I'm saying you need to tell somebody like the police, someone who can help you out of a dangerous situation."

“I can’t – I can’t, I’m scared..”

“I know. Can you at least tell your family?”

Craig shakes his head again, a little calmer; not much. “They wouldn’t care about the circumstances. They – Dad would kick me out.”

“You’re their son.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

Mr. Radke pauses. Then, “Do they abuse you, too?”

“Not.. not often.” Craig’s voice is small. “Just if I disobey. And it’s usually Dad, Mom just sits by..” He fidgets with his fingers, biting his lower lip hard enough to nearly draw blood.

“Craig,” Mr. Radke starts after a moment. “This is a dangerous situation. You need to get out of this. I want to help you.”

“How?” Craig whispers softly. Gently the teacher tucks hair behind his ear.

“Stay with me,” Mr. Radke offers. Craig’s eyebrows pull together in confusion. “I shelter teens who don’t have homes or who are in abusive situations, like you. I don’t typically offer to board my students; however, given your.. circumstances..”

“What about Colten?”

“He’s just as welcome as you are.”

Craig thinks for a moment, then swallows and sighs. “We – can’t take you up on that. We can’t burden you–”

“I want to help you, Craig. Will you let me?”

The older’s eyes are earnest. Finally, rubbing his arm, Craig mumbles, “Okay. Just, sir – I.. thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. And by the way.. call me Ronnie, okay?”

Ronnie’s in his space. Ronnie’s in his space and _he doesn’t mind_. His breathing catches and they’re staring at each other and he can’t help watching Ronnie’s mouth. And just when he thinks Ronnie might kiss him; the older clears his throat and steps back.

“You might want to talk to your brother.” Ronnie says casually. Craig nods and fumbles to pull out his phone; typing in the address Ronnie gives him, because he’d given Colten the keys to the car because he was staying after. Then he follows Ronnie out of the classroom, gaze lingering down the hall where Monte was probably waiting.

“Come on,” Ronnie murmurs gently, taking his hand and pulling him along. He nods unthinkingly. It feels like everything is moving so fast and unfortunately, he can’t keep up. All he can do is follow Ronnie outside to a black Cadillac, climbing into the offered passenger seat. He’s a little less nervous now than he had been to start with; but anxiety has always been his weak spot. He’s always nervous. He can’t help it.

They pull up to what Craig thinks should belong to a family. Maybe four or five people. There are a couple of lights on inside. Colten isn’t here yet; Craig half wants to sit and wait for him, but being mid-December, it’s too cold. Ronnie doesn’t seem eager to let him stay out anyway, ushering him gently into the house. He shakes snow from his jacket before taking it off and draping it gently on the coat rack. He slips off his Vans and collapses on Ronnie’s couch at the older’s nod. Ronnie throws a couple of logs into the fireplace and strikes a match.

“When your brother gets here I’ll make hot chocolate,” Ronnie says conversationally, settling on the couch next to him. “I make the best hot chocolate, if I do say so myself.”

Craig can’t help but to grin. He shifts a little to nuzzle against Ronnie’s side; and when Ronnie reclines he falls back as well, cuddling down into Ronnie’s chest. He’s warm and comfy and safe. And hell, he’s had a long day. He deserves it: he sinks into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

He wakes again to a rather violent knocking on the door. For a brief moment he panics, convinced it’s either Monte or his dad; then Ronnie soothes him, easing up to go answer it.

“It’s probably your brother, remember?”

"How long was I out?” He asks groggily, rubbing his eyes; still not totally convinced.

“Only a few minutes.”

Ronnie pulls open the door. It is Colten; the older Mabbitt child looks disgruntled, shaking snow off of himself and glancing warily at the teacher, then to Craig, who, reluctantly, has sat up.

“I hate winter,” Colten huffs. “So, so much.”

“Then come sit down out of the cold,” Craig suggests with a mischievous grin, shrugging. Colten shoots him a mock glare, moving over to settle with him.

“Yeah, yeah. So what’s going on?”

Craig quiets, grin fading. Colten notices; so does Ronnie, who shifts. Nobody speaks for a minute. Finally Ronnie sighs, moving to the rather squashy armchair.

“Craig has a.. problem,” He begins uncomfortably. Colten glances to his younger brother with a frown.

"You aren’t doing drugs, are you?” He asks skeptically. Craig shakes his head, still wrapped tightly in the blanket, still silent. Colten glances from Craig to Ronnie.

"Then what’s going on?”

“Craig is.. hum.. trapped between a rock and a hard place, so to say. He seems to attract negative people. He’s in an abusive relationship; and also mistreated by your father.”

“Dad doesn’t hit me that much,” Craig protests at once in a whine. “Only once or twice - in a week – but–”

“Dad hits you at all?” Colten asks hollowly. Craig goes silent again, nodding. Ronnie sighs, leaning forward.

"So what I’ve done is offer you boys a safe space here. You don’t have to take it, of course, but I thought it best to get Craig out of this situation.”

"Yeah,” Colten says quietly. “You’re right. Craig needs to be safe. I want to stay with him.”

“That’s fine. I have plenty of room. Now – now that that’s out of the way, do you want hot chocolate?”

“Do I,” Colten agrees. Just as Ronnie stands up there’s a crash from upstairs, followed by a loud shout.

“Motherfucker! That’s expensive!”

“Hey!” Ronnie calls up. “Watch your goddamn language up there!”

“Sorry, but he’s messing with my drums!”

“Well get your asses down here, anyway. I’m making hot chocolate, and you have guests to meet.”

There’s footsteps on the stairs; the first boy to emerge mutters, “Just tell him to stay off my drums.” The shaggy-haired, green-eyed boy trailing behind makes a noise of protest.

“Come on,” He whines. “We’re all musicians here.”

“You’re a bassist, Max,” Ronnie huffs. “Not a drummer. And if you want to keep your body parts I wouldn’t touch his drums.”

"I’m his _boyfriend_ ,” Max huffs. “But fine, whatever. In any case, I’m Max. I’m sure you figured that out,” He adds to Craig and Colten. Craig shies back slightly; he’s never been good with new people. Colten nods.

“I’m Colten. This is my little brother Craig. He’s.. a bit shy.”

Max nods, occupying Ronnie’s vacated seat. “So what are you guys here for?” He asks casually, continuing before either of them can speak, “I was an addict. Heroin, tricky shit. Ronnie pretty much saved my life.”

“He’ll end it, too, if you don’t watch your language,” One of the older boys chides. The first one down the stairs – tan, long and curly dark hair. “And don’t be rude. Not everyone is as eager to share as you are. Disregarding him, I’m Robert,” He rolls his eyes at the pouting green-eyed boy, “And Max is my boyfriend. Why, I have no idea..”

“Aw, Rob!” Max shoves out his lower lip. Robert chuckles, sitting down and kissing him quickly when he sits on the other’s lap. Craig relaxes a little. They’re cute, in a way. Then Craig glances over at another set of feet coming down the stairs. Another younger guy – he looks a little like Max and yet strikingly different. He’s kind of cute, Craig supposes.

“TJ, we’ve got new kids.” Max announces. TJ snorts, settling on the rug in front of the fire.

“I can see that. I’m not blind nor am I stupid. So, I’m TJ, and I don’t bite as hard as Max.”

“I don’t bite,” Max mumbles. Ronnie interrupts the conversation before it can go further, calling Craig’s name. Craig reluctantly detaches himself from Colten’s side and pads into the kitchen. Ronnie’s pouring hot water into six glasses; Craig stands awkwardly in the doorway, shifting and worrying his lower lip, until Ronnie glances up and catches sight of him.

“Come here,” The older hums. Craig shuffles over and Ronnie gives him a searching glance before adding, “You don’t have to be afraid of them, you know.”

“I’m not,” Craig mumbles, looking anywhere but at Ronnie, unwilling to be caught in a lie. Ronnie’s eyebrows lift skeptically.

“It’s okay if you are. After all you never were the social type in the first place, were you? But they aren’t dangerous. And if you don’t trust them trust me. Trust Colten. I promise you if there’s two people who’ll protect you it’s us, Craig.”

Craig bites his lip. He glances finally at Ronnie’s face. “Why?” He asks softly, as if afraid Ronnie might lash out at the question. “I know why with Colten but–?”

“Because I care about you,” Ronnie says simply, easing the mugs onto a tray. “Now come on. It’ll get cold.” He presses a light kiss to Craig’s cheek and then he’s gone. Craig’s entire face heats up and there’s a tingling feeling spreading from the site of the kiss. _Oh_. Finally he makes his feet work again and drags himself into the living room, sitting next to Colten again. Colten glances worriedly at him but he shakes his head, taking the final mug and sipping from it. It’s good but he’s distracted.

He won’t tell. Not yet. He’s not even sure he’s interpreting Ronnie correctly. As much as he would like to – as much as he’s terrified to admit he’d like to – he isn’t sure. But god damn it. Ronnie’s lounging in his chair, having removed Max and Robert from it, and Craig can hardly look at the man.

Fuck. He’s falling in love.


	3. Chapter 3

He and Colten end up rooming with TJ. What he can see of the house is nice; way better than he’d assumed a teacher could afford. Even the bathroom makes him feel like he’s been missing something major his entire life. The shower – or, rather, bathtub-shower – alone is bigger than half the bathrooms he’s ever used.

He’s, admittedly, a little nervous about using the shower. He doesn’t particularly like using unfamiliar showers. Still, he feels filthy, so a shower it is. Colten’s gone to grab their stuff from home; and TJ is downstairs, leaving Craig to shower alone and in peace. He’s always embarrassed to shower with other people around, even Colten.

He finds the towels in the closet (it has a closet! he can’t fucking believe it) and grabs a couple. They’re soft. He sets them on the counter next to the sink and pulls off his clothes, then steps into the shower. Now the hard part. It’s not like it’s unclear; there’s three knobs, two for the tub and one for the shower. He hesitates briefly before turning on the shower.

It sprays him in the face.

His first instinct is to shout “Fuck!” because there’s water in his eyes and it burns. He’s ducked away from the water but between the burning of his eyes (and face, he’s blushing with humiliation even though there wasn’t anybody to see) and the scare of it, he’s half-immobile. He can’t stop shaking, pawing at his eyes desperately; he can’t open them. It hurts.

“Craig?” Ronnie’s voice breaks into his thoughts, and more than anything he’s grateful for an adult. He whines. “Craig, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” He manages. “I can’t – I can’t see–”

“What happened?” Outside the closet door opens.

“Turned on the shower and – it got me in the face – ughh – my eyes..”

The shower door opens. An arm snakes around his waist, helping him step out and sit down, and Ronnie hands him a hand towel. He presses it to his face, wiping his eyes gratefully.

“TJ likes to powerwash himself,” Ronnie chuckles softly. “Do you want me to turn down the intensity?”

“Yeah.”

Ronnie ducks into the shower, and after a pause the sound becomes less of a roaring waterfall, more of a heavy rain. When the man returns Craig has shifted the towel to hide himself, face pink in embarrassment. Ronnie doesn’t look at him.

“Thanks,” He mumbles shyly. Ronnie shrugs lightly.

“No problem, kid. Call if you need anything else.”

Craig nods, dismissing the older; Ronnie leaves him in peace again, and after willing himself into it again he gets up and climbs back into the shower. The water pressure is substantially lesser now; it runs gently over his bare body. TJ had told Craig to use his stuff so that’s what Craig does – vanilla-scented body wash (he might have to get some of his own) and green apple shampoo and conditioner. Eh.

He _does_ feel better when he gets out, nice and clean. He wraps the larger of the towels around his waist and does up his hair, exiting out of the bathroom. There’s already clothes laid out on the bed for him – or so he assumes – but he doesn’t recognize them. They’re not his. Regardless, he puts them on and puts the towels and his dirty clothes carefully in the hamper next to the bathroom door. Then he can finally go back downstairs and chill back in front of the fire. He’s not sure if there’s a bedtime but he’s cold – and damp – and he really wants to warm up.

The other boys are still sitting around the light, and as Craig curls up in front of the fire Colten’s car pulls up outside. The older Mabbitt is opening the door when Ronnie enters from the kitchen, shirtless and drying his hands off.

“Time for bed, boys,” The teacher announces, “Except Craig, Colten, I need to talk to you for a moment.”

There’s a simultaneous disgruntled, but good-natured, groan from the other boys. Craig is surrounded by movement as they stand; and for a moment he’s briefly glad he’s not moving. He’s starting to feel run down, which is never good – it typically leads to being sick. Colten sits on the floor next to him and runs a hand along his back.

“First thing’s first, what do you want to do with your suitcases? Obviously we’re going to move your stuff, clothes and whatnot, into the room, but the bags themselves.. we could just put them in the closet, if you’d like?”

“Uh.. sure.” Colten shrugs.

Ronnie nods, finishing the conversation, “When you unpack I’ll put them away for you. Now – I’m sure you’ve figured out there are a few rules. No major swearing until you’re like, a hundred–”

“A hundred?” Craig blurts; immediately flinching, like he’s afraid of being hit.

“You get the idea. Not until you’re 16, at least. Bed’s at midnight. Tell me before you skip school. Uh..” Ronnie pauses, thinking, and then shrugs. “That’s about it. I’m pretty chill with everything, so long as it’s not illegal. It goes without saying, no drugs, no alcohol, no cigarettes.”

“There aren’t any other rules?” Colten asks incredulously; at the same time Craig says, “ _Allowed_ to skip?”

“No intoxicating substances, no saying ‘fuck’ until you’re 16, bed at midnight, inform before skipping.. yeah, that’s about it. I get the need to not work all day, every day, every week of your life. That’s it.”

Craig glances at Colten, his brother’s gray eyes staring back, just as surprised. Colten stammers out something that might have been “thank you”, which Ronnie waves off.

“I know what it’s like to be a teenager with strict rules,” The man jokes lightly, rolling his eyes. “Colten, you should go up to bed. Craig, I want a word about your schedule.”

Colten stands up, helping Craig up, and then moves over to the staircase. Craig gives him the briefest of nods and reluctantly Colten heads upstairs, glancing back uncertainly at his baby brother once. Craig’s attention turns to Ronnie again, fidgeting with the ends of the t-shirt.

“So, the short way of this is: do you want me to get your schedule changed?” Ronnie prompts, once he’s sure Colten isn’t hanging around listening. Craig’s eyebrows pull together in confusion.

“Why?”

“Well, with.. certain people, remaining in your classes..” Ronnie shrugs, sitting down on the couch. “I thought you might like to remove him as much as possible.”

“I do..” Craig hesitates. “But I don’t want to change _all_ of my classes. It’s only another half a year, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

He sits down nervously when Ronnie motions for him to. The older’s brown eyes find his own and suddenly he feels very small.

“I just worry about you, that’s all,” Ronnie murmurs, reaching up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Craig’s ear. “Craig..” He pauses. He’s in Craig’s space again, so close Craig can feel his breath. He hasn’t broken eye contact yet and Craig’s getting chills already and–

Ronnie’s lips are softer than he’d expected. He feels heat rise in his chest and he never, ever wants to pull away from this. One tattooed hand rests on his jaw and he shifts into Ronnie’s lap, hesitating, hovering nervously. It’s nice, though. Ronnie’s a good kisser. Slowly the older’s hands move down to his ass, holding him, caressing him, and he shivers, gasping softly.

“You should go to bed,” Ronnie whispers huskily, pulling back. “Before I get carried away.”

“Do you not want to get carried away with me?” Craig responds, tone just as soft, just as breathy.

“I do, Craig,” Ronnie bites his lip, glancing him up and down. “Fuck, you have no idea what I want to do to you. But I don’t want to rush into things.”

Craig shivers again, nodding. “Okay,” He murmurs. “I’ll see you in the morning?”

“Yeah.” Ronnie kisses him again, holding it, gripping his jaw as if he might disappear. “Always.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for rape, non-con, tr*nny slur, f*g slur

The next morning is hectic as hell. He wakes up disoriented with the new surroundings, comes very close to forgetting to shower, and nearly falls down the stairs. Finally, though, he manages to acquire breakfast, wolfing it down before school. Except.. thinking about it, he’s not sure if he wants to go. Monte’s waiting. But then – on the other hand, he can’t avoid the guy forever.

He drives Colten and himself to school again, and Ronnie’s house is closer to it than theirs so Craig is one of the first in the room for first period. People slowly trickle in; they whisper and glance at him and whisper some more, but that’s nothing new. He’s bracing himself for nothing, though; Monte doesn’t show. However – that only makes him more nervous. It means Monte is planning something – something very _not good_.

Still – he doesn’t see Monte until lunch. And even then, technically, he doesn’t see Monte; his hair is grabbed from behind at the bell and he’s dragged down the hallway. Monte pulls him into the bathroom and he catches a glimpse of two burly guys standing outside the door. Then the door shuts and he’s thrown on the floor. There’s another guy standing in front of the door facing them. Then he looks up at Monte. The older male looks livid, fists clenched.

“You bailed,” Monte spits. “What the fuck, Mabbitt?”

“I – I’m sorry,” Craig breathes. “Just – Mr. Radke–”

“Fuck you. And fuck your excuses. I don’t give a shit either way. I’m getting what you left right now, slut.”

“Monte..” Craig whines, shifting back along the floor and moving to stand up. Monte unzips his jeans, striding forward to grab Craig’s hair again. Craig winces.

“You’re going to suck me off, and then I’m going to fuck your brains out, and you aren’t going to say jack shit. You remember what I said, don’t you?”

Craig nods as well as he can with Monte’s grip on his hair. Oh, God. He prays someone will find them before he loses his virginity. Monte’s cock springs out and before he can protest or prepare it’s rammed down his throat. He chokes and gags, he can’t _breathe_ – Monte’s fucking his mouth hard. God help him.

“So tight,” Monte sighs, dragging his head closer. “Fuck, baby.. so good. Gonna blow my load down your throat soon.”

No. No no no no Monte’s never cum in his mouth before and he doesn’t want it ever. Except – one, two, three, and pure heat spills into his mouth. He gags again, expecting to be let go, but Monte holds him there – he glances up desperately and Monte sneers.

“Swallow,” The senior orders. He freezes, staring at Monte, but he has no choice, he can’t breathe and he’s going lightheaded; it takes him three tries but eventually he manages to get it down. Monte lets go then and he falls back against the wall, coughing and gasping, trying hard to get air into his lungs. Then Monte grips his hair again and he whimpers, squirming.

“The more you squirm, the more it’s gonna hurt,” Monte growls. “And trust me, this is gonna hurt you way worse than it hurts me.”

He’s shoved against the wall, back aching immediately from the impact; but he has more pressing things to worry about, like Monte dragging his jeans and underwear down in one movement. He squirms and struggles and pushes at Monte’s chest, heart rate speeding up, beating all too loudly in his ears. Monte pays him no mind. One leg is lifted, exposing him, no no _no_ this isn’t happening, it can’t be happening.

“What are you, some kind of tranny?” Monte sneers, and Craig goes warm far beneath his skin with humiliation. Monte laughs coldly. “That’s fine. You’re a fag either way, what’s another bit of freakishness?” Is that what he is? A freak? He looks away, face burning, tearing up. Fuck. Then his thoughts are wiped out by Monte ramming into him, and he screams – he’s bleeding and crying and _fuck_ make it stop. The scent of his own blood makes him nauseous, pooling beneath him, and Monte doesn’t even care – just keeps thrusting and groaning. He can’t believe a human being could be so fucking cruel; and for the first time he honestly wants to die.

Everything blurs together soon after that. He’s aware, vaguely, of being dropped – his blood making a sickening splash – helped to his feet – dragging on the way out of the bathroom. He can smell apple cinnamon but it’s hardly comforting. Dimly he recognizes the front office but it doesn’t even register what’s happening, even when they prompt and perform the rape kit. His mind is shutting down, trying to protect him, and he doesn’t want to fight it. He welcomes the numbness, the lack of thought. When they ask what happened autopilot answers for him: “Mr. Radke.” He knows it’s not great but it’s all he can do. He can’t talk about it now, he _won’t_ , not even if they try to – to hurt him, or something.

Colten comes. He knows that. He attaches to his brother, swathed in the school blankets, and cries. Colten holds him, cooing and rubbing his back, stroking his hair with long, even, soothing swipes. Colten would never hurt him. Colten knows what’s best.

Eventually they’re allowed to go home. Police offer to drive but Colten explains the car, so they follow the boys home. Craig can’t stop shaking. He feels sick, disgusting. When they get in Colten offers food, drink, but he knows he’ll just bring it back up – and besides, he’s not that hungry anyway. His stomach has shrunk. All he wants to do is sleep. Colten helps him upstairs, with difficulty because he’s limping and in pain, and eases him down. He pulls the covers up and curls up under them, attempting to hide himself from the rest of the world. Colten sits on the edge of the bed and strokes his hair until he manages to escape to an exhaustedly dreamless sleep.

It’s Ronnie who wakes him, brushing his bangs from his forehead. He gazes blankly at the older for a moment and then holds his arms out; and when they slip around Ronnie’s neck he clings to the man and cries a little more. Ronnie soothes him, bouncing him on one knee and kissing his temple.

“You should come eat,” Ronnie murmurs when he’s quieted down and simply sits, trembling. He shakes his head and Ronnie sighs. “Just a little bit,” The older adds gently. “Your body needs the nourishment right now. Even if it’s just a piece of bread. Please?”

He shakes his head again. Defeated, Ronnie kisses his forehead lightly and says quietly, “Okay. Get some rest, then, doll. I’ll see you in the mor–”

“Wait,” Craig’s voice is hoarse and quiet. “Stay with me tonight. Please.”

Ronnie hesitates, then nods, easing into bed. Craig presses into his side. For a moment it’s quiet, save for their light breathing. Then Ronnie shifts, curling protectively around the teenager.

“You can trust me,” Ronnie whispers softly. “Always.”

“I know,” Craig mumbles back, sniffling softly. “I do.”

“Okay, honeybee. Goodnight.”

“Night.”


	5. Chapter 5

When Ronnie wakes in the morning, Craig is already up.

At first he’s nervous, because it’s 6 AM; but when he sits up he hears the shower running. He’s slightly relieved, because that means Craig feels well enough to get up and clean up. He grabs a couple of towels and some clean clothes and, after glancing at TJ’s sleeping form in the next bed over, slips into the bathroom.

His anxiety about it returns twofold when he hears Craig’s choked little sobs and whimpers from the shower. Fuck. He steps into the shower; Craig is scrubbing himself furiously, shaking – mostly his thighs and the tender places between his legs. Ronnie slowly kneels down in the scalding water, touching Craig’s shoulder; the teenager starts, flinching back.

“It’s just me, baby,” Ronnie soothes. Craig stares at him for a moment, then latches on to him. He sighs softly, picking Craig up like a child and carrying the younger male out to set him on the toilet. Craig’s skin is red and raw, and probably kind of painful. He wets a washcloth with cold water and crouches, reaching up with one hand to brush Craig’s cheek.

“Do you want to do it?” He prompts gently. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“You c-can,” Craig whispers. “I – I tr-trust you. J-just be gentle..”

“I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

Gently he parts Craig’s legs – not a lot, at first, just enough to reach the edges of the rawness. The soft material of the cloth passes lightly over the red skin, rubbing instead of scratching. Craig sniffles, and he glances up.

“Is this okay?”

Craig nods. Ronnie eases his legs open further, crooning when he flinches again. After a moment he relaxes; and the movement of the cloth begins again, soothing the irritated places. He closes his eyes, just briefly, before they flutter open again to watch Ronnie. He expects Ronnie to call him a freak, too, and his cheeks grow warm and he looks away; but the washcloth rubs his nook in silence. When Ronnie looks up there’s one tear clinging to his jaw. A gentle, tattooed hand brushes it away, and they sit quietly for a moment before Ronnie leans forward and kisses him again. It’s different this time, gentler and less heated. Craig exhales, sinking against the kiss pathetically. He breaks away first, sliding down into Ronnie’s lap and hiding against the older man’s muscular chest. Ronnie holds him in silence, rubbing his back and stroking his wet hair.

“Why don’t we dry you off and get you back in bed?”

Craig shakes his head, at the same time his stomach growls. Ronnie chuckles, kissing his temple.

“Okay, then,” Ronnie corrects himself, “We’ll dry you off and get you breakfast?”

Craig nods. Mm.. breakfast. His stomach growls loudly again at the thought. Ronnie laughs as he grins sheepishly, standing up.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Ronnie offers, following suit and wrapping both arms around his waist. He goes warm again, but this time in a pleasant way, as he leans into Ronnie’s chest. “I’m gonna finish showering after you get dressed, and you can go ahead downstairs and watch TV. If you really want you can get breakfast already–”

“Nuh-uh. I like _your_ breakfast.” Craig pouts, and Ronnie pecks his forehead, grinning briefly down to him.

“Okay, okay. I’ll be down soon. Keep yourself entertained.”

Craig nods, standing on his toes for another light kiss. Ronnie hums, kissing back for a moment before pulling away and grabbing one of the towels. He dries Craig’s hair; Craig insists on drying the rest so Ronnie can get in the shower and make breakfast already. He dresses by himself and leaves the bathroom.

TJ’s bed is empty now, and a glance at the clock shows 7. Jeez, they’d been in there a while. He pauses to wrap his blanket around himself before padding down the stairs. He’s living distraction to distraction and he knows that’s probably not healthy, but it stops him from thinking. When he gets to the ground floor TJ is dressed, sprawled out on the floor – snoring, of course. Max is curled up against Robert, who is the only one left awake. The supposed drummer raises a hand in greeting, and he nods, curling up on the couch.

“Ronnie’s coming down to make breakfast soon,” He says softly. “Where’s Colten?”

“Crashed upstairs.” Robert laughs softly. “He sleeps hard.”

“Yeah.” A hint of a smile crosses Craig’s face for a moment; it’s gone just as quickly. “Shouldn’t he get up soon for school, though..?”

“Nah.”

Ronnie’s quiet voice from the staircase makes Craig jump. The teacher grins apologetically, shrugging.

“He’s gonna stay home with you for today. The school doesn’t want you coming back – they want you to rest, I think – and they’re giving him leave to stay and be with you while you recover.”

Craig nods, easing back onto the couch. Ronnie rubs his hands together appreciatively.

“So, since you two are the only ones awake, you get to choose breakfast for today.”

“Let’s do pancakes,” Robert suggests, glancing at Craig for approval. “We haven’t done them in a while and you make them best, Ron.”

Craig nods. Pancakes sound alright. His stomach growls lightly again. Ronnie chuckles softly, heading into the kitchen. After a moment or two of watching TV Craig can hear light sizzling from the doorway. He leans his head on the arm of the couch and his eyes close without his permission. Fuck, he’s exhausted. He doesn’t want to sleep, because when he does he gets nightmares – but he can’t fight it.

When Colten drags himself downstairs Craig’s passed out. Ronnie re-enters the room with pancakes, glancing briefly at the sophomore, and the softened affection in Ronnie’s gaze is clear to both Colten and Robert. Colten clears his throat softly.

“Ronnie, can we talk? Alone?”

Ronnie frowns, setting the pancakes down on the end table, and nods. He follows the older Mabbitt into the kitchen, where he’s slammed into the wall. He holds up both hands in defense, eyebrows raising.

“Look, Radke,” Colten says lowly. “I don’t care who you are or what you’re about. Just know that if you hurt my little brother, you will have _hell_ to pay. Am I clear?”

“Colten, believe me, I have no intentions of hurting Craig. Ever.”

“You better not, because if you do – I will cut off your dick and hang it on my wall.”

“Understood.” Ronnie raises an eyebrow, unattaching Colten’s hands from his shirt. “Now I think we should be getting back in there. I still have to work and I’d like breakfast.”

“Fine.” Colten steps back, but it’s clear he’s still unhappy. His frown follows Ronnie all the way back into the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

“So,” Ronnie begins, re-entering the living room. Craig’s awake again, although it’s clear not for long – he’s eating but looks very, very sleepy. “Duty calls tonight, but I was thinking you boys can tag along to practice.”

The older boys’ eyes light up; Craig frowns, sitting up, admittedly with difficulty. Ronnie must catch the confused look on the teenager’s face, because he chuckles softly.

“I’m not just a teacher. That wouldn’t pay for all of this. Nah, I’ve got another – more special job. You’ll see.”

Craig doesn’t particularly like the sound of that. Still, he nods and continues eating quietly, fixing his attention instead on the TV. It’s a cartoon, not that he minds, he likes kids’ shows. They’re mindless and cute and that’s just about all he needs out of a show. After a moment Colten re-enters from the kitchen and moves to sit next to him, and he leans on his brother.

“So, I’m off. I’ll be home later to pick you guys up. Try not to wreck the house.”

The older boys chorus “we won’t!” and Ronnie’s out the door. There’s a lot of scuffling and fidgeting and a lot of “goodbye”s as TJ, Max and Robert follow suit shortly thereafter for school. Then Craig and Colten are alone, Craig starting to fall asleep against the other; protesting when Colten tries to move him. He’s tired and his head hurts. He falls asleep pretty quickly, though, at least, so Colten takes the opportunity to ease up and get some things done around the house. It’s not exactly _clean_ – it’s not a pigsty, perse, but it’s far from neat.

That plan comes to an end when Craig sits up abruptly. Colten drops everything because he recognizes the look on Craig’s face. Nightmare. He settles on the couch and draws Craig to his chest. Craig’s face presses into the t-shirt. The boy’s not crying, not yet, but it’ll come. And it does; silently, but Colten feels it. He rubs Craig’s back gently.

“How could a person do that to somebody else?” Craig whispers. “Just – use them like that?”

“I don’t know,” Colten murmurs softly. “I’m so sorry, Craig.”

Craig doesn’t cry much longer. He can’t. He’s just _tired._ He relaxes, almost involuntarily, and his eyes close and he’s asleep again, much to his distaste; although he doesn’t dream anymore.

Colten wakes him up for lunch. He doesn’t eat much. He doesn’t feel well enough to. Then he sleeps until Ronnie gets home to pick them up. The rest of the boys are in the black van(how many cars does Ronnie have?) and they insist Craig sits in the passenger seat. Clearly the teacher’s affection hasn’t gone unnoticed by everybody else. Still, Craig’s grudgingly thankful, because he feels a little better with Ronnie holding his hand.

It’s about a ten minute drive. The place is isolated. It almost looks abandoned. The boys pile out and Craig pauses to examine the building more closely. It doesn’t seem safe. The whole thing.. it’s a little sketchy, to Craig at least. What exactly is Ronnie planning? His stomach flips and he feels a little ill. Had he been wrong, to trust Ronnie? Then he jumps at a warm, tattooed arm around his waist. Craig doesn’t remember him having all of those but there’s no doubt they’re real. He glances nervously at Ronnie.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of,” The older promises softly. “Nothing’s going to hurt you here. Especially not with me around.”

Craig hesitates then nods, still uncertain. Ronnie leans down, resting a kiss on his lips, and he can’t help sighing, relaxing into it. Then he follows Ronnie into the building, their fingers locked.

Unfortunately the four other men hanging out nearly send him back outside. He digs his heels into the dirt, freezing up, and he feels sick to his stomach and-

“Hey, hon, look at me,” Ronnie whispers softly, tearing Craig’s gaze away from the room. “It’s okay, I promise. They’re good guys. They’ll protect you just as well as I will. Just as well as Colten will. Okay?”

Craig still can’t breathe. Ronnie brushes his hair back, kissing his forehead.

“You’ll be fine. Why don’t we find Colten, huh?”

Craig nods shakily. Ronnie holds his hand, guiding him over to the shaggy head of Craig’s older brother. Colten’s conversing with a man Craig doesn’t know. That automatically makes Craig shy away. The man, however, gives Craig a sympathetic look, nodding at Ronnie.

“Look after him while I set up?” Ronnie asks. The man nods again. Craig approaches him hesitantly as Ronnie moves away. His blue eyes are soft; it slightly eases Craig’s nerves.

“Craig, this is Jacky,” Colten says enthusiastically. “He’s from England. He’s super cool!”

“Hey,” Jacky greets lightly. His accent is thick. Craig nods to him shyly, leaning into Colten. He smiles lightly at the boy.

Jacky turns out to be.. rather interesting. He has stories about England, and Craig, ever so interested in learning, wants to hear them all. Eventually, though, Ronnie calls the guys around, and Colten and Craig join the house boys on seats across the room. By now Craig’s connected that they’re a band, and he’s excited. He loves music. The band runs through some practice riffs before starting actual music. And damn. Craig’s entranced. Ronnie’s voice – as the singer – gives him chills and goosebumps, and he never ever wants to stop listening.

He’s highly disappointed that they only do a few songs. Still; he supposes there’s not time. When he finally looks at the clock it’s nearly ten. Amidst the sudden shuffle to pack up he notices Ronnie beckoning. He slips through the guys – even risking a little half-smile to Jacky – until he reaches the older male. Ronnie looks nervous.

“Well?” The singer blurts out almost before he’s in range. “What’d you think?”

“It’s amazing!” Craig’s entire face lights up and Ronnie relaxes. “Oh my God, Ron, that was great! And you do this all the time?”

“Well, not _all_ the time.” Ronnie’s blushing slightly, grinning sheepishly at Craig’s praise. “I mean, we’re still.. we’re still small, ish, y’know.”

“Still!” Craig gives a little skip, eyes bright. “I want that to be the soundtrack to my life.”

Ronnie chuckles softly, still a little embarrassed. Craig can’t resist standing up on his toes and kissing Ronnie quickly; and, well, if Ronnie had been red before, his face is now approximately the same shade as a ripe tomato. Craig’s still beaming. It’s adorable.

All too soon everything’s packed and the boys – and Ronnie – are piling into Ronnie’s van. Craig’s exhausted; more mentally than anything. His sleep has been fitful and disturbed and honestly, he just wants to rest. He leans back in his seat, yawning, eyes starting to drift closed. He can’t help it.

When he wakes again he’s being carried. For a moment he panics, squirming, before he recognizes Ronnie and relaxes a little. He glances around. They’re home (already?) and Ronnie’s carrying him inside. He’s laid in his own bed, tucked in and crooned to and asleep again before the light turns off.

The moment he’s awake he forgets the exact contents of his nightmare – just that he’s terrified to hell. And something about – something happening. Fuck – he’s losing it. Regardless he flees his bed, and for a moment he’s frozen in the hall. Ronnie. Ronnie and – Colten, something had happened. Panic seizes him stronger than ever, and after that he might as well be flying down the hallway.

He reaches Ronnie’s room first and throws open the door. He’s a little surprised to see Ronnie still awake. The lights are off, save for the lamp on the man’s bedside table, but Ronnie’s sitting up reading – or he was. His attention is fully on Craig now.

“Ronnie,” Craig gasps sharply, stumbling to the bed and half-throwing himself against Ronnie. Ronnie puts the book aside, one arm wrapping around Craig’s waist, the other rubbing Craig’s back soothingly.

“Hon, shh..” Craig’s shaking uncontrollably. God he’s so glad Ronnie’s okay. So glad – he kisses Ronnie hard, whimpering. Ronnie kisses him back until he gets a little too carried away, then pushes him back, cupping his face.

“Ronnie,” Craig hiccups again. Ronnie cuts him off gently.

“You don’t want this yet.” Ronnie murmurs. Craig nods shakily, burying his face momentarily in the crook of Ronnie’s neck. Ronnie rubs his back.

“I’m sorry,” Craig mumbles. Ronnie kisses his temple.

“I’m not. Now what happened?”

“N-nightmare.” Craig inhales deeply and sits up again, wiping tears from his eyes. “I – I need to go – talk to Colten.”

“Okay. The whole house is open to you at almost any time.”

When he finally leaves the room Ronnie’s not really expecting him to return. Colten is probably a little more relaxing. As such he’s genuinely surprised when the door creaks open about half an hour later. He’s just relaxed into bed and turned the lamp off, and he doesn’t turn it on now. The bed dips and he can feel Craig’s warm body press into his side. After a moment he exhales and rolls onto his side, wrapping both arms around Craig. Craig murmurs contentedly, snuggling against his chest, and he buries his face in Craig’s dark hair. It’s nice.

“Ronnie,” Craig whispers into the darkness. Ronnie hums. “Ronnie, I think.. I think I love you.”

Ronnie’s not sure what to say. Thanks? Sorry? The truth of the matter is he’s never really been interested in love before. Craig gives him butterflies, feelings in his chest that he can’t explain, but he doesn’t know if that’s _love_. He settles for kissing Craig; trying to convey everything he’s feeling. It’s almost desperate. He knows it’s kind of shitty to do but he can’t think straight.

Because in all honesty – he thinks he might love Craig too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im BAAAAAAAAAAAACK  
> kind of  
> anyway heres wonderwall  
> (take my trash please)

For about two weeks they’re in an odd sort of limbo. Despite a slow-but-happening recovery, Craig’s taken to sleeping with Ronnie at night – saying that it eases his nightmares – but Ronnie’s well aware that gives him no extra rights to Craig. And yet when Craig’s warm body is snuggled against his own he can’t help the surge of emotions; the urge to call Craig his own. Finally he decides fuck it. He’s going to regret it for the rest of his life if he doesn’t man up now.

“Hey, Craig.”

Craig glances up at the man in the doorway. He’s taken to baking and cooking to cope; he’s waiting for cupcakes now. Ronnie approaches casually, reaching out and wiping a smear of icing from his cheek. He blushes.

“Whoops. Uh - what’s up?”

It’s a good day, thank God. His bad days are more complicated – more stressful, for everybody involved. Ronnie shrugs.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out later.”

“Out?” Craig frowns, turning to face him. Ronnie nods.

“Yeah. Like, see a movie, or something.”

Craig’s eyebrows raise. The idea is tempting, he has to admit. He hasn’t liked to go out much; but he supposes.. finally he shrugs.

“Sure.”

Ronnie grins, kissing his nose. “Cool. So, is a movie about 6 good?”

Craig nods, laughing softly and reaching up on his toes to kiss Ronnie’s lips. Ronnie hums. “It’s been a good day,” Craig chides lightly. “Don’t worry.”

“Alright.” Ronnie grins sheepishly, kissing Craig back quickly before being shooed out of the kitchen. After all – Craig needs space to work. Ronnie goes without a real fuss, although he does pretend to protest on his way out. Once Ronnie’s left Craig pulls himself into a sitting position on the counter, contemplating an outfit. He doesn’t want to overdress but he definitely doesn’t want to underdress. He lets out a long exhale, eyes closing briefly. 6.. he’s got two hours.

Finally the timer for the oven goes off. He takes the cupcakes out of the oven and lays them on the counter to cool, calling for nobody to touch them as he heads upstairs to change. He spends nearly an hour meticulously shaving everything – he’s not complaining, he needed a reason to get his ass in gear anyway – and then thirty more picking an outfit. Finally he settles on one, although he’s still a little fussy when he goes back down to ice the cupcakes. He still hasn’t seen Ronnie. As he puts the icing down he glances around the kitchen, as if Ronnie might be hidden in a cupboard.

He’s leaving the kitchen to find Ronnie when he runs into the man. He nearly falls flat on his ass, save for Ronnie’s reflexes, pulling him back up and against Ronnie’s ~~very warm and strong~~ chest. He blushes; Ronnie lets go lightning fast, throat clearing, looking awkward.

“Sorry.”

“I-it’s fine.” Craig straightens his shirt automatically, pausing for a moment to take in Ronnie’s outfit. Good. He had been right on the money. Still a little flushed, he smiles shyly at the older. “Ready to go?”

“If you are.”

Craig nods. He lets Ronnie’s fingers slide between his own, and as they pass through the living room the other boys call goodbyes. Craig glances for Colten’s approval and is pleased to see his brother doesn’t seem too terribly bothered by them.

Ronnie won’t tell what movie they’re seeing. Craig’s mildly nervous about it. He has no idea what goes on in Ronnie’s head.

It turns out it’s a cheesy romantic comedy. Of course. Regardless Craig’s charmed. Ronnie is a true gentleman. After the movie they banter playfully in the car about it; at least until Ronnie quiets; Craig’s about to ask what’s wrong when the car moves off the road. Ronnie carefully steers up the hill, parking at the top, and gets out, motioning for Craig to do the same.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” He murmurs, leaning on the hood of the car and watching the stars. Craig takes up next to him. Out here, away from the city and the pollution, the stars are clearer than Craig’s ever seen them.

“Yeah.”

For a moment they’re both quiet. Ronnie’s hand slides into Craig’s, thumb massaging over the back of Craig’s hand. Craig pulls his arm around, leaning into his chest.

“I’m so glad you’re in my life,” Ronnie breathes, resting his lips against Craig’s temple. Craig nods, glancing up at Ronnie.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Craig says softly. Ronnie chuckles.

“You’d have Colten.”

“It’s not the same.” Craig inhales and exhales slowly. “He’s my brother. You’re..” He trails off.

“I’m what?”

Craig hesitates, then reaches up and kisses him. It’s different from their usual kisses – it’s careful, nervous, more romantic, almost. Craig’s fingers brush the tattoos on Ronnie’s arm; and lightly Ronnie tugs on Craig’s lower lip. He doesn’t want to scare the poor kid, but fuck. Craig doesn’t pull away, though, and after a moment he lets one hand trail down to Craig’s waist.

“Ronnie,” Craig mumbles, drawing back slightly; Ronnie quickly pulls his hand away, but Craig doesn’t seem too bothered. “If.. if I asked you to.. y’know.. would you?”

“I..” Ronnie pauses. There’s something – unexplainable in Craig’s gaze. “I would do whatever you wanted.”

Craig nods, kissing him gently again and then abruptly moving around the car. “Let’s go home.”

Bewildered by the teenager’s sudden mood change, Ronnie just nods, moving around to climb in the driver’s seat. The drive home is quiet; Craig’s clearly deep in thought, and Ronnie’s doesn’t want to bother him. Ronnie’s pleased that Craig doesn’t pull away when he twines their fingers.

“Ronnie?” Craig says softly, once they’re inside at home. It’s late; the other boys, he thinks, are asleep. Ronnie hums. “Would.. you really..”

Ronnie’s arms wrap around his waist, lips pressing onto his neck. “Would I really make love to you?”

Craig nods. Ronnie exhales, breath warming Craig’s skin.

“Yeah,” Ronnie murmurs finally. “I would. In a heartbeat. But only if you wanted to.”

“And if I did?”

“Then I would. I’d do whatever you asked me to.” Ronnie peppers kisses along Craig’s neck. “But have you really thought about it?”

“Mhm.” Craig turns, looping his arms around Ronnie’s neck. “Please, Ronnie. I want this.”

After a moment Ronnie leans in and connects their lips. Craig’s eyes close and he presses closer to Ronnie’s chest.

“I love you,” Ronnie whispers, barely pulling back. “So much, Craig.”

“I know.” Craig smiles weakly. “I love you.”

Ronnie kisses him lightly again, hands roaming to his thighs to lift him. He squeaks, shifting to get a better grip on Ronnie’s shirt as Ronnie carries him upstairs. God he can’t believe he’s doing this. But he – he wants to, of course he does. Ronnie makes him feel safer than almost anybody else.

Ronnie eases him down onto the bed, kneeling between his thighs. His breaths are coming more rapidly now and there’s a dull flush in his cheeks. Ronnie’s mouth meets his own; careful, gentle. He relaxes a little. If there’s one thing he’s certain of it’s that Ronnie won’t hurt him.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Ronnie prompts, just barely pulling back. Craig swallows and nods.

“I trust you,” He breathes. “Please.”

Ronnie nods and resumes their makeout session, although this time his hands creep under Craig’s shirt. Craig shivers a little at his touch. His hands are warm, a little callused but soft all the same. He opens the buttons on Craig’s shirt and Craig obediently shrugs it off. Ronnie leaves the tie on; Craig makes no move to remove it, either.

His skinny jeans go next. He’s somewhere between aroused and terrified out of his mind. Ronnie picks up on his discomfort and pulls away a little, scanning his face in concern.

“I don’t want to be the only one naked,” He blurts out; then, softer, “Please.”

Ronnie seems a little surprised, but nonetheless nods and pulls off his jacket, and then his dress shirt. Craig’s only seen him shirtless a couple of times and it’s – it’s nice. His chest is decorated heavily with tattoos, well-muscled and lean. Ronnie chuckles softly when Craig’s fingers brush against the tattoos, almost in a trance. The sound breaks Craig’s concentration, though, and the younger male blinks, blushing.

“Sorry, I..”

“It’s fine,” Ronnie invites, “You can touch if you’d like.”

Craig bites his lip. “It’s just.. they’re so.. well-done. I mean – they’re – fuck, I–”

Ronnie quiets him with a kiss. He can hear the pop of Ronnie’s pants and tenses; Ronnie croons softly, lips moving down to his neck.

“I’m scared,” Craig whispers. “Ronnie, I’m scared, I..”

“Do you want to stop?”

Craig hesitates. Ronnie nuzzles against his jaw.

“We can stop if you want. I want you to be comfortable when we do this.”

“I want..” Craig swallows. “I want to keep going but – but, can we go slow?”

“Of course we can. Just tell me if you get uncomfortable and I’ll slow down, okay?”

“Okay,” Craig breathes on an exhale. Ronnie slips out of his dress pants and leans their foreheads together.

“I love you,” Ronnie murmurs. “So, so fucking much, Craig, you have no idea.” He presses their lips together before Craig can answer; almost desperate in an attempt to make Craig understand. Craig reaches up, fingers tangling in his hair lightly.

Ronnie reaches down for Craig’s underwear, hesitating at the waistband. Craig doesn’t stop him when his fingers hook in it, carefully drawing the clothing down long, slender legs. Craig’s face is overly warm; he tenses at Ronnie’s hand between his thighs, although he can’t help the whimper of vague pleasure when Ronnie’s fingers brush his nook. It sends tingles up his spine.

“Are you okay?” Ronnie asks. He nods shakily.

“It’s just – it feels weird – not like bad weird, good weird, but–”

“Different.” Ronnie suggests; he nods again. Ronnie hums. “That’s alright. But Craig, baby..” Ronnie kisses along his neck gently. “You’re so soft down here..”

Craig flushes. “Don’t – that’s embarrassing, Ron..”

Ronnie smirks at him. “Good. It’s cute when you blush.”

Fuck. Fucking fuck fuck. Craig bites his lip, avoiding Ronnie’s gaze, and Ronnie purrs against his neck, kissing the skin; moving slowly down his chest, watching him carefully for discomfort. Ronnie caresses his thighs, his hips, leaving soft little kisses on his bare belly. His breathing is getting shakier – the farther down Ronnie gets the more nervous he is.

“Are you okay with this?” Ronnie’s voice is soft, gentle, again. He nods once, stiffly, and Ronnie raises an eyebrow. “Are you really?”

He swallows hard. “I’m scared,” He whispers again. “Ronnie..”

“I won’t hurt you,” Ronnie croons softly. “I promise, I’ll take care of you.”

“I – I – I..” He inhales deeply, eyes closing briefly, then opening again. “Okay. I trust you.”

Ronnie smiles lightly at him. “Okay. Put your legs up on my shoulders.”

Craig’s obedient, if still trembling a little. Ronnie nuzzles his bare thighs, kissing gently, then glances up for a moment.

“I’m gonna touch you now, okay?” The older prompts. “Tell me if you get uncomfortable.”

“O-okay.”

Still, he’s not prepared for Ronnie’s fingers brushing his opening, being careful not to press too hard. His breath catches and he tenses a little, biting his lip hard enough to bruise. Ronnie coos.

“Don’t be scared, baby. You’re fine, see? Everything’s fine.”

Ronnie talks Craig into relaxing, a little at least. His voice is kind, soothing. He changes from fingers to the palm of his hand, gently rubbing, and Craig has to admit it feels – well, it’s something. It doesn’t hurt anyway, and really that’s what counts. Ronnie changes again, fingers sliding gently along his clit, and he stiffens and whimpers and his heels press into Ronnie’s shoulders at the shock that runs up his spine. Ronnie looks up at the noise.

“I’m fine,” He breathes quickly. “J-just – do – do that again. Please.”

Ronnie makes a quick mental note of the hurriedly added-on ‘please’s before pressing his fingers to the sensitive bud, rubbing it smooth, even circles. Craig’s shaking is more out of pleasure now, clinging to the blankets, whimpering and squirming; just a little. Just enough to let Ronnie know he’s enjoying it.

Huh.

Ronnie replaces his fingers with his mouth and Craig arches minutely, legs tightening over Ronnie’s shoulders. Clearly the reaction is good enough, because Ronnie runs a broad stripe against it with his tongue, and Craig’s fingers tangle in his hair and pull, a half-choked moan escaping into the air. Good reaction.

Craig tastes like honey, sort of – sugar and spice and everything nice. Ronnie’d be happy simply staying between his legs forever like this, just tasting him. Still, after a few pleasure-filled moments Craig can think straight enough to give Ronnie a tug, and Ronnie sits back at once. Craig looks gorgeous – he always does, of course, but to Ronnie this is even better – his face flushed, chest heaving, eyes glazed, fingers twisted in the sheets.

“You okay, babe?”

Craig nods, struggling to sit up; Ronnie gently lowers his legs and he mumbles thanks as he straightens.

“Ronnie – can I – I mean – will you – uh,” He breaks off, chewing his lower lip; his gaze flicks briefly to the growing problem in Ronnie’s boxers, and it dawns on Ronnie what he’s asking. Clearly he’s embarrassed to ask.

Ronnie thinks it’s adorable.

Regardless the teacher eases out of his underwear, leaving them both naked. Craig turns an even brighter shade of red(if that’s even possible) and makes a little noise in the back of his throat.

“Ca-can I – uh..”

Ronnie hums approval. Hesitantly Craig wraps his fingers around it – squeaking and yanking his hand away almost at once. It’s warm – and throbbing – and fucking big. Ronnie takes a deep breath.

“You don’t have to be scared. It won’t hurt you.”

Craig nods mutely, bringing himself to let his hand wrap around it. Ronnie hisses softly through his teeth; when Craig glances up his eyes are closed. Swallowing down fear Craig begins to stroke with slow, even movements from tip to base. Ronnie’s trembling slightly; he eases back onto the bed, running his fingers through Craig’s hair.

Craig kisses the tip, eyeing Ronnie’s reaction – a low grunt, a slight tug on his hair. Carefully he licks over the slit – Ronnie’s precum is a little salty, but that’s alright. He hears Ronnie suck in a breath, letting it out as a groan when Craig finally allows his mouth to ease around the head.

“Craig – shit,” Ronnie mutters vaguely, pushing ever so softly on the back of Craig’s head. Craig purrs, just to feel Ronnie’s grip tighten on his locks. He’s had plenty of experience; and clearly Ronnie’s sensitive.

After a moment Craig pulls back. Ronnie’s panting softly, free hand gripping the pillow. He sits up when Craig does, though, and presses their mouths together. He forgoes holding both the pillow and Craig’s hair to caress the younger male’s ass and thighs; Craig moves to straddle him. It’s awkward, clear that Craig’s not entirely comfortable with this; but still willing to continue.

“Ronnie,” Craig says on an exhale, pulling back slightly. “I – I’m r-ready.”

“You sure?” Ronnie murmurs; Craig nods hesitantly, and Ronnie runs a hand through his hair gently. “Is this position okay?”

“Ca-can.. will you.. be on top?”

“Do you want me to be?”

Craig nods shyly. Ronnie kisses him again, shifting their bodies so Craig’s on the bottom, Ronnie hovering on top. Then Ronnie lines up with his entrance, hands on his hips, resting there.

“Ready?” Ronnie prompts, voice gentle. Craig nods again, swallowing hard. The tip dips into him; he flinches a little, biting his lip. Ronnie hums soothingly, waiting for him to relax before pushing in deeper. His legs automatically wind around the man’s waist and he whimpers softly.

“Ronnie,” He says, about three octaves higher than normal. Ronnie pauses and he shakes his head. “D-Don’t stop, Ron..”

“You’re so tight,” Ronnie soothes. “And you’re doing so good, Craig. Being so good for me, baby. I’m so proud of you.”

“I’m trying,” Craig chokes out. “Ronnie, I’m – I–”

“Shh..” Ronnie brushes his bangs back, crooning softly. “Baby.. shh.. you’re doing so good, Craig, shh.. I’m proud of you.. just relax..”

Craig whimpers again, and Ronnie nuzzles his jaw.

“You’re halfway there, babe. You’ve got this. You can do this.”

Craig clings to him. He’s so strong, so solid, so – _there_. It’s comforting, in a way. The teenager’s chest heaves, the boy trying to find purchase on Ronnie’s biceps, and Ronnie murmurs soft, sweet nothings against his neck. Ronnie’s hipbones brush against his spread thighs; he’s shaking, breathing ragged and short and fast, and every little sensation is too much, too new.

“Such a good boy,” Ronnie coos. “That’s my good boy, Craig. You doing okay?”

Craig nods shakily. It stings a little, but that’s alright. It’s nothing. Soft lips kiss up and down his neck; he arches slightly, slowly starting to relax.

“Are you ready for me to move, baby?” Ronnie kisses the corner of his mouth and he nods, peeking up at Ronnie through his eyelashes. Slowly Ronnie’s hips roll back; Craig inhales sharply at the rubbing feeling inside him. Ronnie pulls out halfway before pushing back in, almost forcing Craig to arch higher.

“How do you feel?” Ronnie murmurs, letting his thrusts carry and even into a slow, steady rhythm. Craig makes a little sound, trying to form words.

“Yes,” He mumbles uncertainly; before it dawns on him that that isn’t the proper response. “I mean.. I- it’s good..”

Ronnie chuckles, nuzzling his jaw. “Good.”

After a few moments Craig adjusts properly. He slips his arms around Ronnie’s neck, biting his lower lip. Ronnie lifts him, sitting him so he’s resting in Ronnie’s lap, and he lets out a little whimper.

“Such a good boy,” Ronnie breathes, peppering kisses and nips on his neck. “My sweet baby boy. So good for me. I love you.”

“I lo, I love you,” Craig pants back, hiding his face against Ronnie’s jaw. “Ronnie, Daddy..”

Ronnie increases the pace, angling carefully to find his g-spot. It’s clear when he hits it; Craig arches and moans lowly, nails leaving little crescent moon shapes in Ronnie’s back. _Fuck_ , he makes such wonderful sounds when he’s being fucked.

“Daddy,” Craig mumbles vaguely, as Ronnie reaches between them to stroke Craig’s cock. He’s never _experienced_ pleasure before, not really, and Ronnie feels _so fucking good_ pumping in and out of him. There’s a gut feeling, tight and full, that lets him know he’s getting close.

“You alright, babe?” Ronnie murmurs huskily, hips moving smoothly. Craig attempts a nod.

“Yeah,” He whispers, “I- I’m close..”

“Good,” Ronnie praises. “Good boy. Let go, baby, let it out. You’re okay.”

“I can’t – I’m gonna-“ His body tenses involuntarily; Ronnie groans into his collarbone, grip tightening on his hips. One more thrust, two, and Craig’s too far gone – spilling over Ronnie’s stomach and hips. He’s so fucking tight Ronnie can’t hold it, it’s been so long since he’s fucked somebody – he spills his load inside Craig, biting hard enough to draw blood and leave a hickey. Craig’s stiff still, nails digging into Ronnie’s strong biceps.

“Love you,” Craig whispers. “Love you, Daddy, love you..”

“I know, honey,” Ronnie soothes. “Let’s get cleaned up, okay?”

“Okay,” Craig agrees. “Okay.”

Craig makes no obvious indication to move, so Ronnie lifts him and carries him to the bathroom. Craig’s half passed out already, not that Ronnie blames him. Gently Ronnie cleans him up, trying not to disturb his rapidly encroaching sleep; and when Ronnie sets him in bed, shuts off the lights and crawls in bed too, he’s out like a light.


End file.
